


Broken Promises and Lies

by cheesybutgrate



Series: The Underland Chronicles One-Shots [2]
Category: Gluxa - Fandom, Gregor Cambell, Luxa - Fandom, The Underland Chronicles - Suzanne Collins, Underlan, Underland Chronicles - Fandom, gregor the overlander - Fandom
Genre: i believe this, i will continue., judge me please, thnx love y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 07:11:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12127221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheesybutgrate/pseuds/cheesybutgrate
Summary: This is my first ever fan fiction so feel free to criticize me. This is a part of my One-Shot series about Underland Chronicles.Luxa needs to complain and Henry gives her a promise.





	Broken Promises and Lies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Underlanders](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Underlanders).



Luxa really needed to complain at someone and she knew who she should talk with; her cousin and her best friend Henry. 

Her feet automatically started walking towards Henry’s room and she opened the door without even knocking. They were so close that there was no such thing as privacy or secrets. They knew everything about each other. They have faced everything together, they shared deep secrets and pain and yet, always stood side by side. He knew, understood and accepted all of her. 

If Luxa had to share something personal; the only person she would go ,other than her bond, was Henry. 

When she entered, Henry was lying in his bed, squinting and looking at a paper with a lot of lines on it. Luxa frowned when she recognized them, the code of Gnawers. She wanted to ask him what was he doing with it but Henry hid it quickly when he saw his cousin. He gave her a soft smile and raised his eyebrows, acting like everything was okay. She decided to let it go because she was already thinking so much about that Overlander boy. 

It was forbidden to be out of bed this late, at least according to Vikus, but there was no rules for her and Henry. She was The Queen and Henry was her cousin, the second heir to the throne. But Luxa always imagined them ruling Regalia; their home, together. 

‘’What do I owe this, your majesty?’’ he said trying to act serious but tease with her. He opened his hands in a exaggerated way. Luxa started laughing at his poor acting and greeting. Henry looked at her, trying to keep the fake straight face but eventually he bursted into laughter too. When they finally calmed down, Luxa sat at the couch which was facing Henry’s bed. She brushed aside some clothes before she went ‘’You need to clean your room, cousin.’’ Henry rolled his eyes. ‘’Yeah, like you are really tidy.’’ he said, fixing his hair. 

Henry looked at Luxa with curiosity. ‘’Is everything okay?’’ He, Luxa thought, he can read me like a book. Her chest was heavy because of her distress. Luxa inhaled sharply; ‘’No. I can’t believe Vikus! I mean…’’ She shook her head with a visible dissapointment. Henry straightened up, not taking his eyes away from Luxa. ‘’I heard him talking to Solovet. He thinks HE is The Warrior.’’ She continued. Henry squirmed. ‘’Nobody is stupid enough to think that, Luxa,. Especially Solovet. She wouldn’t let a child save the day. ’’ he mocked. He was trying to play it cool but Luxa knew he was agitated and panicking. 

Luxa gulped. ‘’He is an eleven-year-old kid with messy hair and an annoying personality! And he always looks confused and scared! And.. And, he always tries to talk back to me! ’ Henry was about to make a comment but Luxa did not stop. ‘’I am sure he doesn’t know how to fight or.. even how to hold a sword! I am not even sure if he has ever seen a sword!’’  
This time Henry looked disturbingly calm. Luxa was breathing fastly and her throat was burning.

She started playing with her hair . This was a thing she did when she needed to calm down a bit. She ran her fingers through her hair but somehow her fingers got stuck. She played with her so much today that her hair got tangled. I do not have time for this in the time of war, thought Luxa. I will cut it tomorrow. 

Henry’s voice rose in the back of her mind. ‘’Luxa, ‘’ he smiled, ‘’He is not The Warrior we have been waiting for.’’ Luxa’s body relaxed a little but her face kept the worried look. She scratched her head. ‘’Yeah, I know.’’ she said looking down. 

For a moment, Luxa doubted. She did not know why she wanted him not to be ‘The Warrior’ this much. He was a cute boy who was an Overlander like the prophecy said and he was surprisingly alive. Luxa was sure that he would do anything to protect someone he loved, like her little sister. He made smart and brave comments yet he had an attitude. But, Luxa chose to refuse her own thoughts. 

She slowly raised her head and looked directly to Henry’s eyes. ‘’Luxa,’’ he started, trying to get her attention; ‘’ The Counsel wouldn’t accept it. They wouldn’t listen to him… or follow his call or whatever.’’ he looked so sure with his words but she was still unconvinced. 

She exhaled loudly. ‘’You are right. ’’ she grinned. For a moment, they stood there smiling at each other, even though they were faking it. 

Luxa started rubbing her eyes, it was clear that she needed to sleep. Eventually, Henry said; ‘’You should sleep, cousin. You’ll need it. ’’ Luxa gave him a quick nod and stood up. She tossed her hair and gave him a one last smile. Then she started walking directly to the door. ‘’Good night; Henry.’’ she said before leaving the room. She started walking calmly to her room, feeling better. 

Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder. Luxa turned around quickly. After years of training, she had intense instincts. It was Henry. ‘’Luxa… I… I promise you, ‘’he said in a rushed tone, looking serious. ‘’I won’t let him screw up.’’


End file.
